Fences are constructed as a means of providing security, safety and privacy as well as restricting or preventing trespassing, burglary or unauthorized persons from entering into the enclosed area, such as a backyard, garden, barn or any enclosed outdoor fenced structure; however, an enclosed fence usually have at least one gate for entrance or exit. Swing gates are generally used on residential fences, and sliding gates are generally used on residential and commercial fences where a person may enter or exit the enclosed areas. Deterring would-be burglar or unauthorized person is one of the most effective forms of crime prevention. Having a bold latching system mounted and locked on a gate will hopefully prevent burglars or unauthorized person from entering. A mechanical fastener such as a latch and latch bolt are utilized to hold the gate in closed position and yet to allow the gate to swing or slide open when being unlatched. Normally, when a homeowner uses a padlock for the gate latch on the inside to prevent someone on the outside of the fence from entering into the enclosed area, but if the homeowner wants to give access to certain person such as a relative or a trusted house cleaner, a padlock has to be installed on the outside of the gate latch instead of on the inside; therefore, the person on the outside must have an appropriate key or know the combination codes for the padlock; unfortunately, as when the latch is locked on the outside, the homeowner on the inside cannot open the gate and therefore being locked in or has to find an alternative way to get to the outside of the fence to unlock the padlock in order to unlatch and open the gate from outside.
Currently, there is no known prior latch and latch bolt offering the solution to the problem. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a new solution to a long-time problem that allows certain person to gain access from outside the fence, and a person on the inside of the fence can open the gate even when the gate latch is locked on the outside.